


Now That's a Workout

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Auror training,this image.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Prompt: Auror training, [this image](https://twitter.com/sterlingkb1/status/803796746157461504).

"Do I want to know why there's a man on your back?" 

James looked up at Teddy who was leaning against the door-jamb. "Auror training," he said, then continued doing push-ups. "Need to be able to lift more weight."

"Hmm." The weight on James's back disappeared.

"Oi! It took me ages to Transfigure a toy mouse into a twelve stone man!"

"Quiet, you." Teddy walked around until he was behind James. "I thought I could help."

"Bloody hell," James whispered as Teddy positioned himself on top of him, his cock nestled against James's arse.

"How many do you have to do?" Teddy said with a wiggle.

"Ten more." James lowered them down then lifted up again.

"One," Teddy said, his breath hot against James's neck.

James sucked in a breath then exhaled as he lowered them down again.

"Two." Teddy's fingertips brushed James's nipples.

"Three." A thrust of his hips.

"I could finish these later." James's dick was now fully hard and his ability to concentrate out the window.

"Nonsense." Teddy nipped his earlobe. "That's four."

"I hate you," James ground out between gritted teeth. 

"Five. That's not what you tell me when you're balls deep in my arse."

James groaned, his arms straining. "Fuck you, Teddy."

"Six. Only four more then you can fuck me."

"Bastard."

"Seven. Or I can fuck you." 

"Oh, no," James said, breathless, "you're taking my cock."

"Gladly." Teddy licked a droplet of sweat from James's cheek. "Only two more."

James closed his eyes and pushed as hard as he could, finishing the last two without stopping.

"Well done," Teddy managed to get out before James threw him off and rolled on top of him, pinning his hands to the carpet. "What do you call this?"

James rocked his hips forward, the friction delicious. "Perfect."


End file.
